Crush
by West Wing Addict
Summary: Two days before the administration is over, what will become of a crush?


Title: Just a Little Crush  
  
Author: Rachelle Sander (SDSUBlondie9@Yahoo.com)  
  
Rating: PG or PG-13, not sure?  
  
Pairing: CJ/Danny  
  
Summary: It's not as if I faint every time we touch.  
  
Notes: If any one would like to help me out with BETA reading, that would be great! I don't have one now, so if there are things you don't like, I am sorry and I will get one soon!  
  
Disclaimer: Note mine, but I wish! ____________________________________  
  
See ya blowin' me a kiss  
  
It doesn't take a scientist  
  
To understand what's going on baby  
  
If you see something in my eye  
  
Let's not over analyze  
  
Don't go too deep with it baby _________________________________  
  
CJ walked up to the podium that she would have to say goodbye to after eight years. This place had become home to her she wasn't totally sure where she had to go after all this. Lost in her thoughts CJ didn't notice the figure watching her from the last row of the press seats. When he spoke, he startled her.  
  
"Hey Beautiful!" CJ jumped and lifted her gaze to meet Danny's.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Looking at the women I am going to marry in two days."  
  
"Really? And who might she be?"  
  
"You!"  
  
"I don't share those feelings Danny." ______________________________________________  
  
So let it be what it'll be  
  
Don't make a fuss and get crazy over you and me  
  
Here's what I do, I play it loose  
  
Not like we have a date with destiny _________________________________________  
  
CJ knew she had to be careful, she had toyed with their feelings before, but he was serious now.  
  
"Danny, it was a girlish thing, we girls get over those."  
  
"CJ don't kid yourself, a girlish thing doesn't usually mean five kisses and a 'business' dinner."  
  
Danny got up and moved toward the front of the pressroom. As he came closer, CJ felt anticipation move like tingles through her body. ____________________________________  
  
It's just a little crush  
  
Not like I faint every time we touch  
  
It's just some little thing  
  
Not like everything I do depends on you ________________________________  
  
Danny came up behind CJ at the podium and spun her around to face him.  
  
"Just a girlish thing huh? So if I do this, it doesn't do anything for you?" Danny trailed his finger down her jaw line, along her neck, between her breasts, to her belly button where he wrapped his arm around her body and pulled her close.  
  
CJ's body melted into his, her eyes were closed, and she couldn't seem to form a coherent thought in her mind.  
  
_________________________________  
  
It's raising my adrenaline  
  
You're bangin' on a heart of tin  
  
Please don't make too much of it baby  
  
Say the word forevermore  
  
That's not what I'm looking for  
  
All I can commit to is maybe __________________________________  
  
"I want to be with you like this forever CJ"  
  
"Danny please we can't" She began to back away, but he tightened his hold on her.  
  
"Why not, you know you love me"  
  
"I don't Danny" CJ grew very silent and then she looked up at him. "Well, Maybe..." ______________________________________________ So let it be what it'll be  
  
Don't make a fuss and get crazy over you and me  
  
Here's what I do, I play it loose  
  
Not like we have a date with destiny _________________________________________  
  
CJ rested her head on Danny's shoulder and her hand on his chest. He felt so warm and inviting. She was having a harder and harder time pulling away from him.  
  
"Danny I can't get hurt."  
  
"CJ I would never hurt you and if anyone else ever did I would be right there with you."  
  
Danny could feel the doubt melting away from her as CJ's breathing steadied and her hand began to roam his chest. CJ pulled back and looked straight into Danny's eye. What she saw drew her in. ___________________________________________  
  
Vanilla skies, white picket fences in your eyes  
  
A vision of you and me ______________________________________  
  
Danny could see he was winning. He smiled and looked into her eyes.  
  
"Claudia Jean, Marry Me!" Before CJ could say, anything their mouths met with such intense passion CJ felt her knees buckle. She leaned into Danny's strong arms and felt safe, loved, she felt like she belonged.  
  
When the kiss finally broke CJ pulled back slightly and breathlessly said, "Yes!" ____________________________________________________________________________ ________  
  
The End! Let me know what you think!! 


End file.
